Problem: $h(x) = -3x$ $g(n) = -7n-4(h(n))$ $ g(h(-6)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-6) = (-3)(-6)$ $h(-6) = 18$ Now we know that $h(-6) = 18$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-6))$ , which is $g(18)$ $g(18) = (-7)(18)-4(h(18))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(18)$ $h(18) = (-3)(18)$ $h(18) = -54$ That means $g(18) = (-7)(18)+(-4)(-54)$ $g(18) = 90$